EC n WA
by Shusukefiction
Summary: Translated fics that were written by Minekura Kazuya
1. Default Chapter

Hi all, I translated this fic which was written by none other than the acclaimed Minekura Kazuya sensei, hoping that it would aid others who have went to her website, do not understand Japanese and hopes to understand the fics there, shall try to translate it all. The conversations part were a major headache as translating to Chinese makes more sense than in English, so I hope this is some help. And if there are better japans N English translators out there who feel that certain sentences are translated wrongly, do please drop me the correct ones. Thanks. Original fic can be found at www.members5.cool.ne.jp/~nitroxxx/knockout_drops/novel/mourning.html  
  
Mourning Call  
  
"Mourn-ing"  
  
in regards to death: sadness, the act of mourning  
  
On that particular morning, I was awaken to the sound of the telephone. It echoed in my dream and when I finally noticed the familiar electronic sound, the call had went over 20 rings.  
  
The strong rays of the sun shot through the blinds from the window, dying the room a subdue orange. The back hair clings onto my neck from the sweat and my disgust was fanned further as my white shirt gave off my body ardor.  
  
Before I was even fully awake yet, my right hand moved from the pillow and lifted the ringing cell phone,  
  
".....Hello"  
  
Even though I still wanted to sleep.  
  
"......sooo...you're awake."  
  
Although the familiar and dull voice causes him to feel even sleepier, Kubota slowly raises his upper body. "....It's you." while scratching his bare chest.  
  
"That's enough isn't it??Or is it troublesome when I call in the morning?.......But anyway, it's already past noon."  
  
The man reprimanded in a light hearted way, yet his voice held a monotonous and frightening calm tone.  
  
"I like to thank you for waking me up...was having a bad dream"  
  
Clamping the phone with his shoulder, Kubota lit up his cigarette, the smoke flowed through his empty lungs and out through his parched throat again, further drying it up. "Eh, You have dreams too huh?" "Even animals dream, don't they?-----------------------------Sanada san" I felt Sanada san smile over the phone over the irony in my protest.  
  
"Talking about animals, is your lover Ok?'  
  
"He's here, wanna switch?" Kubota turn to regard Tokitou who was sleeping to his side with his legs pull against himself?When the persistent call had came in earlier, the slacker had dunk his head back down,  
  
"Since you are sleeping together, the two of you are getting quite close, huh."  
  
"In our own way, I guess. "  
  
Last night, we had drank till the wee hours and had no memory of falling into the same bed, it was troublesome to explain and I felt no need for it either.  
  
I kicked lightly at Tokitou's head?who was curled up in a ball like a cat at my feet. The self proclaimed bishounen shuffled, and while facing me with an expression that spoke of his displeasure in my direction, he said in a voice that held 3 times it's usual sulkiness . "...What."  
  
"Telephone."  
  
"......Who."  
  
"Sanada, that old man."  
  
".....Kill the line" after which, the eyes closed again.  
  
"He's unreasonably upset" Kubota only reveals that to the receiver.  
  
"I see. When an animal is sleeping or eating, even a small interruption upsets them. When he wakes I guess."  
  
"...so , what's up?" Kubota ask as his put out his shortened cigarette in the ashtray. .....even though he knew it was a meaningless question.  
  
"No special reason. I guess, it's been a while since I heard your voice."  
  
"....Only for that reason, you took the trouble to get a phone number which should be only known to the police department?" The apartment did not have a phone and Kubota's cellphone had been give to him by Detective Keisai.  
  
"Kubota kun" ""What's the matter?" "The mouth of my gun is always pointed behind your head." Sanada said without hesitation and without changing his light one.  
  
"That's been hard on you then." Kubota answered back seamlessly with a minor tone.  
  
"If it is possible, you wouldn't want to lose that person right?"  
  
"Is that a love confession?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you think that way." "Waaa, that doesn't make me happy."  
  
A dry laughter with menace carries across the phone line.  
  
"......oisy.." The ill-humored murmur came from beneath my feet. "......Don't talk useless talk in the morning."  
  
While speaking, Tokitou got up purposefully, he swept out his right beast like hand and reach for the receiver in Kubota's hand and bringing it to his mouth. "------------HEY, u perverted old man"  
  
"Good morning,?Tokitou kun. Kubota kun is very loving isn't he?" "....you Bastard, go to hell." ---------------------------------------------BIiiiiii.  
  
At the same time that he had finished talking , the button to cut off the line was pressed. Satisfied, Tokitou returned to laying prostate onto the bed with the bed's owner.  
  
Peeping through the gap of the jet black hair, Kubota dropped a bitter smile at the unyielding long black eyelashes.  
  
.....The next time when he meets the man, one of them will probably end up as a corpse. Spacing out, Kubota thought of death on his back as if it was someone else's affair, he doze off with a sense of bloody relief, his body abandoned to the sea of drowsiness on the bed that had became narrow.  
  
--------------------------------------Should ignore the next call. 


	2. Midnight 3am

Original Fic www.members5.cool.ne.jp/~nitroxxx/knockout_drops/novel/sinya.html  
  
An original scenario written for the recording of Wild Adapter drama CD.  
  
While writing the scenario, it took this form which is published.  
  
"The Escape Journey of 3am"  
  
(Kubota's mansion. Living room. Because the TV was kept on, the late night TV mail order programs flow through.)  
  
Tokitou : Hey , Kubo chan  
  
( Gacha. Tokitou spoke while entering the living room)  
  
Kubota : Nnn?  
  
Tokitou: I'm going to the conbi store, you want anything while I'm there?  
  
Kubota : Why are you going at this time?  
  
Tokitou : I'm making coffee and there's no more milk.  
  
Kubota : I see.  
  
Tokitou : ..Huh, you see watching? What's so interesting, it's infomercials.  
  
Kubota : It's interesting..in a lot of ways. Right now, Joy and Michael are showing off their stomach muscles.  
  
Tokitou : Yucks, that's disgusting. I don't find any enjoyment in seeing man's body.  
  
Kubota : The interesting point is; can this brilliant example of stomach muscles be achieved by only using that equipment?  
  
Tokitou : That's a pretty useless enjoyment isn't it.....,That's not what I was asking!  
I wanted to know what u want to buy.  
  
Kubota : e-to...Latest issue of Kindai mahjong.  
  
Tokitou : N, Ok  
  
Kubota : Oh yah, the TV's remote is weak. Triple A batteries as well.  
  
Tokitou : Kinma and batteries.  
  
Kubota : AH, also 2 bottles of beer and CHIKAMA ( cheese boiled fish paste)  
  
Tokitou : You still have ANY thing else!?  
  
Kubota : the cigarettes are finished as well, so one carton...  
  
Tokitou : Arghhhhhhhhhhh, so troublesome, you're going too.  
  
Kubota: haihai  
  
He said it gently and as he stood up he switches off the TV. (from a distance, the sound of the two guys)  
  
Kubota : It's cool out, Let's take a walk.  
  
Tokitou : The conbi store is just over there is'nt it?  
  
Kubota : In life, a detour is also important.  
  
Tokitou : What's that (smiling)  
  
Kubota: Generally, If I do not follow you, you will most likely forget the important thing.  
  
Tokitou : What  
  
Kubota : Milk  
  
Tokitou : Ah . (batan. Sound of door opening) 


	3. The Convenience Store Story

Original fic www.members5.cool.ne.jp/~nitroxxx/knockout_drops/novel/sinya.html  
  
The Convenience Store Story  
  
Note* Kubota's thoughts. If you don't like it please avoid  
  
After leaving the mansion, they walk for about 2 mins.  
  
Seven Eleven stocks up on everything and anything.  
  
From daily necessities,food, alcohol,smokes,newspaper and magazines.  
  
You always feel happy when you are there. 7-11 puts you in a good mood.  
  
(nekochan's notes: I have no idea she likes 7-11 so much)  
  
-----------------------------------"Welcome." .........................  
  
Kubo chan likes new things.  
  
"Ah---, Tokitou, hey, take a look. It's a new pdt, miso soup flavor gum."  
  
"Yucks, disgusting....., don't put the gum in!!"  
  
"It's okay, I'm gonna eat it anyway.  
  
Ahhhh...he looks like he's enjoying himself.  
  
If he says it taste horrible later and passes to me,I'm definitely NOT eating it.  
  
Kubo chan likes things that are new.  
  
He also likes things that are unusual.  
  
Hmmm..am I new then?  
  
For Kubochan, am I still unusual?  
  
...what am I saying.  
  
Like some idiot.  
  
............................  
  
Tokitou, is the type that obsesses only on one thing.  
  
"..what's this. The basket is filled with sneakers"  
  
"it's ok, I'm into this now. Since I am going to eat it, it's fine."  
  
"I see."  
  
Well,well, until now, he said he was only crazy about calorie mate. How are we going to take care of these when he's sick of it?  
  
I'm afraid Tokitou is very picky.  
  
But he gets tired of things very fast.  
  
Hmmm.., is he still into me?  
  
Or is he getting tired of me?  
  
....what am I saying.  
  
It's just a joke, a joke.  
  
...................  
  
"Kubo chan are you done? I'm going to the cashier"  
  
"ah, just a moment.. OK, I'm done."  
  
Finally Kubo chan places something into the basket.  
  
In a chic JUNKO Koshino design.  
  
...............One of Sagami gum's major product.(nekochan's comments: reference to a condom)  
  
"Ido!......Kubochan! YOU take this basket t the cashier!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You still ask!! It's embarrassing to take such things to the cashier!! 2 men , in the middle of the night, buying this sort of things, we'll definitely get misunderstood!!"  
  
"ehhhh, I don't think we'll get misunderstood in that way though."  
  
"That's not the problem!"  
  
"Then we'll put it back on the shelf"  
  
"...That's not the problem either!"  
  
"Thennnn...scisscors, paper..."  
  
"Fine..YOU bring it out"  
  
haihai.  
  
I'm always enjoy getting this kind of reaction.  
  
......hmm?  
  
"Tokitou , I'm short of 42yen"  
  
"...I don't have any."  
  
In that case, need to return things from the basket to the shelf. What should it be?  
  
Is sneakers ok?  
  
Tokitou kun. ............................  
  
................."Thank you."  
  
You always feel happy when you are there. 7-11 puts you in a good mood. 


	4. It's in USe

Ocuppied (It's IN Use)  
  
Araisou High Executive Committee version  
  
Illusional Type. Sorry to those who does not like this.  
  
The finger guessing game was won.  
  
Kubo chan and I were the winners.  
  
The losers, Katsuragi and the rest of the EC members, went to buy the fixtures.  
  
Probably won't be back for an hour.  
  
That's why only Kubo chan and I are in the Committee's meeting room.  
  
I have been facing the computer, engrossed in the ultimate simulation game (the 3 kingdoms one naturally) since just now.  
  
Kubo chan is reading the accumulated magazines and mangas that he had picked up on his school patrol.  
  
"This week's Virgo......"Looks good generally. It is time your abilities get recognized by people surrounding you. Should take the initiative and do your best in work that no one wants to do.  
  
Kubo chan reads off the horoscope from the female magazine, his slim and long legs propped up on the table.  
  
"Shouldn't have got someone to go when no one wants to go and buy, right?"  
  
I answered while saving the game. Both Kubo chan and I are Virgo.  
  
"I guess it's too late to do anything now, but it's more important that people around us recognize our abilities, isn't it."  
  
"Right."  
  
As always, I answered back dryly in response to Kubo chan, while he continues reading the horoscope.  
  
"Luck with money is stormy. Even if there is something you want, please be patient about acquiring it. If not, you will probably regret your actions later."  
  
Kubo chan purposely titled his head at "Probably".  
  
Kubo chan who was sitting at the window, was back lighted in the gloomy room.  
  
The smoke from the slanted cigarette was also back lighted.  
  
Some how I felt upset at how cool he looks.  
  
Even though I had tried smoking a cigarette before, I wondered if I would ever smoke it again.  
  
It's smoky. It's bitter. That's all.  
  
"Your love life would be eventful. This will be a test. Be careful of an infidel lover!" ..Unnn, seems to be bad stuff."  
  
"Hey, Kubo chan you have a lover?"  
  
I laugh as the computer got switched off.  
  
My laughter dropped off as Kubo chan fleeted a meaningful smile without answering.  
  
"...you .you have!?"  
  
Panicked, I lean my body out.  
  
Could it be possible?  
  
But I had no knowledge of it. Even though we had always been together, I did not know.  
  
.....But now that I think of it, I have no knowledge of Kubo chan's history with women either.  
  
I know that Kubo chan is pretty popular.  
  
Although not common, there are still plenty of women drawn to someone who is so idle.  
  
But he doesn't seem to be interested in women?even though he had joked about liking big breasted women.  
  
"I like big breast"......it's a joke, isn't it?  
  
The smile was still pasted on my face. What was shaken then?  
  
ME. Because he is more popular than me?  
  
There was something I didn't know?  
  
Or....  
  
Hmmmmm.  
  
"........You want to know?"  
  
Somehow I felt angry.  
  
Kubo chan move his hand in a motion that beckoned me over.  
  
What is it that it must be whispered, unless it's someone we know!?  
  
Who is it?..........Katsuragi? Could it be? Igarashi sensei..ha,could it be a matter of bust size?  
  
No, bust size is not the determining factor.....or Fujihara.  
  
Eww, that's horrible. I'm goanna kill Fujihara.  
  
While I was spaced out in my own thoughts, Kubo chan came closer.  
  
Suddenly, without a change in expression, Kubo chan pushes me down on my chest.  
  
"Omphhh...!?  
  
I fell to my back on the desk behind me.  
  
The accumulated magazines scattered to the floor.  
  
"!?What the.."  
  
As I complain, Kubo chan stood and cover me like a cloak.  
  
"Kubo cha....n?"  
  
Made to lie back down on the desk, it seems weird to look at the ceiling and a back lighted Kubo chan from this angle.  
  
Although it was a face I was familiar with, somehow there was something different than usual.  
  
He seems gentler yet more cryptic.  
  
He stared into straight into my eyes.  
  
I felt a shiver ran down my spine. Why is that.....it wasn't that cold.  
  
....What is this?  
  
"..........the horoscope just now"  
  
Kubo chan murmur while removing his glasses.  
  
"Even if there is something you want, please be patient about acquiring it......looks like that is not possible."  
  
While trying to contain the self scorning smile, Kubo chan's face descended slowly.  
  
I couldn't move.  
  
I didn't want to move.  
  
So this is it.  
  
..................hmmmmmm?  
  
GARAGARA ( sound of door opening)  
  
Katsuragi opened the door of the Committee's room.  
  
.....GARAGARA.  
  
2 secs later, she closed it without saying anything.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing, Katsuragi?"  
  
The question came form Murota and Aiura who were carrying the parcels of purchases behind her. Katsuragi answered without an expression  
  
"...It's in use."  
  
THE END..  
  
Wah I love this fic by Minekura sensei the best!!! I'm not too sure whether I had gotten all the innuendos right.. Also thanks for all the appreciation email you've sent me, I am currently translating mangas as well, to accumulate a lot to put up on my website next year, after I finish my part time studies. 


End file.
